Like Flies and Spiders
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: Lothrena is an elven woman whose family is murdered by the pale her pain, she runs to the forest. Here she has lived, and died...and lived again. Now Lothrena is offered an adventure unlike any she's ever known.She accepts, leaving behind everything she's ever known and everything she protects to join a rowdy bunch of dwarves, and a headstrong king that will steal her heart.
1. The Child of The Earth

She's known only as The Child of the Earth, and she was exactly that. Lothrena was a creature out of legend. A young elven maiden who lived in the forest, Lothrena's family was brutally murdered by a pale white orc known only as the Defiler. In her pain, she ran to the only comfort she'd ever known: the forest. There she was greeted by a figure she'd soon come to love as a father. The Ent Amenthroot raised the young child as his own, teaching her the ways and the life of the forest. Here she has lived, and died... and lived again.

Now Lothrena is offered an adventure unlike any she's ever known by the man she owes her very life to. Lothrena accepts, leaving behind everything she's ever known and everything she protects to join a rowdy bunch of dwarves, and a headstrong king that will steal her heart.

* * *

~Like Flies and Spiders~

Lothrena has been a friend of Gandalf's for as long as she can remember. The old wizard is like a grandfather to the young elf, and she would have it no other way. She owes him her time, her services, and even her very life.

As a young elf, Lothrena always found herself running through the forest and speaking with the Earth there. The trees rejoiced each time they saw her, bellowing deep in their curious tongue. They would swing her from branch to branch, eventually cradling her for the night when she had grown weary from their play. The creatures of the forest were much the same, the deer racing and playing with her, the wolves teaching her to fight and fend for herself. The trees would supply her food and shelter with their fruit and shade.

Her forest family raised her and taught her the ways of the world. Her Onodrim, Amenthroot, taught her a great many things and made the young elf very wise and cunning. He protected her and loved her, and she; him.

The young maiden was slim yet strong for her age, and wise as well. She picked things up very quickly. From the wolves' battle lessons, to her schooling under Amenthroot, she would learn swiftly and always be eager for more. She had long golden locks that curled naturally around her soft face and fell to her rib cage and hazel eyes that could pierce one's very soul. She loved her home and her family in the forest and was content to never leave. Fate, however, had other plans.

Orcs. 12 of them attacked her family, taking her deer friends quite violently, boasting of the fine meal they would make. They were unaware of the green eyes glaring at them from the branches of a mighty oak. They were no match for her forest, she knew, but she still had to protect them. The orcs fell quickly and without much force. Still, they had taken her friends from her - something she could never get back.

She had buried the animals where they had first met, across the river in the middle of the forest. Amenthroot held her that night, held her sobbing form to his great wooden one, soothing her with words of wisdom and love.

The next day she crossed the river once more to pay her respects. After another tear-filled visit, the elf made her way across the river once more. But something was wrong. Her river shuttered and sobbed in pain, tugging at her as she crossed. It was warning her.

But it was too late. A final Orc she had not seen escape sprung at her from the depths bellow. Dragging her down, the creature choked her bellow the water, shaking her as violently as it could. Her hands searched for something to wield, anything to protect herself but found nothing. The mud of the riverbed slipped through her fingers and the shells of small creatures that once dwelled there sliced her fair skin. She cried out, thrashing bellow the creature that was much stronger than she and her river heard. Not a moment later, a large rock was swept into her palm by a strong and determined current. She thrust the rock as hard as she could manage into the creatures skull and was rewarded with a red cloud in the water and the orc's grip to slack. She watched as the creature came to float above her, but also found all the air had left her body. All strength had abandoned her as well, leaving her to drown in the river.

By sheer luck and chance, a form was passing through and noticed the butchered Orc afloat in the waters. He also then noticed a pale hand bellow, clutching tightly onto a rock. Moving the bloody creature aside, the grey wizard pulled the elven maiden into his lap, sweeping his hand above her as he muttered a strange and foreign dialect.

Air rushed back into Lothrena's lungs so fast it burned. Her eyes flew open, flushing with life. Her golden locks seemed to wash sapphire - the color of the waters - and black. It lost all bounce in that moment, her curls falling away to become stick straight around her form. The newfound stranger brushed her newly colored locks from her face and offered her assistance. She sprang away at that moment, calling to her Amenthroot. To her Onodrim. The great, towering Ent bounded through the trees, his eyes falling on the crumpled elven woman on the forest floor. His eyes then took in the grey wizard before them and came to his knees, cradling his child in his arms. "Istar," his powerful voice rang out, "did you save her?"

"Save her, damn her. Whose to know. But, yes Amenthroot, your child is alive and well."

"She does not appear as such!" The Ent cried. "Her hair has turned to the colors of water and death! Her eyes have clouded!" Gandalf nodded then, coming to cradle the frightened elf's hand in his.

"Aye, she has changed. She has been spared, but she has morphed. The magic has claimed her and now she will forever know she should be dead." The grey wizard spoke, then clutched her hand tightly to his breast. "Lothrena, child of the Forest, you are very fortunate. I dare not think of what would've come to pass had I not been nearby."

Her fingers wrapped around his tightly. "You saved me, wizard. And for that, I am forever in your debt."

* * *

It had been nearly 120 years since the young maiden had seen her wizard companion when Gandalf had strode into her forest once more.

"Gandalf!" She cried, throwing her arms about him. "What brings you here, my friend?" She questioned, leading him to her shelter in the trees. A cluttered knot of branches unwove as she waved her hand, revealing a quaint living space. A small fire burned within a stone firepit, a storage of fruit sitting beside it. A pile of leaves and moss lay across from the fire, making up her bed. Two rocks sat in the middle, which Lothrena sat upon, motioning for Gandalf to do the same.

"Does Amenthroot know of your presence?" The elf questioned excitedly. The wizard laughed heartily, nodding.

"Aye. He told me where to find you, dear Lothrena."

"I'm sure he did." The elf mused affectionately. She loved her Onodrim dearly. "So, do tell Gandalf. I've not seen you in 116 winters yet I still know you well. You did not come for a mere chat." She teased, earning a smile from the old wizard. "So do tell, my friend. What news do you bear?"

A sly smile spread over the wizard's face.

"Lothrena, my dear friend, how would you like to join me on an adventure?"

* * *

Onodrim - elvish for "Ent" or "tree-hosts"

Istar - also known as Wizards were five man-like Maiar spirits sent to aid the Free Peoples of Middle-earth against the major threat that Sauron posed.

Please review and favorite! Please tell me what you think! :)


	2. What Bilbo Baggins Hates

When Lothrena came to the Shire, it had already been three days time since she had met with Gandalf. The great wizard told her of an adventure she would've had to been insane to pass up. Fighting dragons, searching for treasure, and the promise of revenge on the terrible Orcs.

It took her far too long to find Gandalf's mark on a hobbit hole door, and by the time she had she had just about scared a family of hobbits half to death.

She finally found the door she sought and sighed to herself, ringing the tiny doorbell to the tiny home. The door opened to a ruffled looking hobbit who started as he saw her. "Lothrena, at your service." She announced, bowing to the the small man before her. He sputtered momentarily before returning the gesture and introducing himself as Bilbo Baggins. She smiled as she stepped inside and placed her cloak on the coat rack just inside the door.

The smell of food wafted to the elf's nose and she followed it to find a room full of rowdy dwarves, scarfing food down just about as fast as they could handle. Lothrena smiled to herself before turning to the hobbit who'd followed her inside.

"Is it quite alright if I partake, master hobbit?" She asked sweetly, knowing the dwarves had done nothing of the sort. He beamed at her for her manners and nodded politely, pointing her to his pantry, which he then realized was completely empty. She waved it off nicely and made her way to the table where the grey wizard sat.

"Gandalf!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The wizard chuckled, retuning the motion before making room for her at the table. The company before her went 'round the table, introducing themselves and finishing off with a bellowed 'at your service' and by the end, Lothrena was pretty sure she'd forgotten every name, or mixed a few of them up. "Lothrena, at your service." She declared, then gulped down a bit of ale.

Suddenly the dwarves began to pound a beat upon the table, then scraping the utensils together. "Can you not do that?" The horrified hobbit cried. "You'll blunt them!"

"Ooo, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" The humorous looking hobbit (Bofur was his name?) teased.

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!" Kili sang as his brother threw his a couple plates.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili joined in, the whole company aside from Lothrena and Gandalf beginning to sing as well.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Lothrena quickly grabbed her ale as she realized everything was being yanked away. "Cut the cloth and tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!" The bald dwarf beside her yanked her from her seat, spinning her 'round in a ungraceful dance. "Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole; And when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" Lothrena soon found herself clapping along, the bald dwarf at her side chuckling in a deep baritone voice.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"

The hobbit's home filled with laughter as everyone pointed out the stack of organized china, much to Lothrena and Bilbo's surprise.

A sudden and powerful knock made the whole room fall silent and Lothrena almost choked on her drink.

"He is here." The wizard beside her mumbled. He took in the elf's appearance and pursed his lips. "My dear child, you may wish to cover your ears." He said, referring to how she wore her hair in a tight and high ponytail. She did as she was told, and released her silken straight locks to cover her pointy, elven ears.

The company shuffled into the entry way, awaiting their leader, with Lothrena tailing along. "Gandalf." Lothrena found herself glued where she stood as Sterling eyes swept over the crowd before him. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Would've not found it at all if not for that mark on the door." Lothrena smirked to herself, recalling that she herself had the same problem.

"Mark?! There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo protested.

It was all Lothrena had to keep from laughing as Gandalf sheepishly explained himself.

"Bilbo Baggins, Lothrena, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Lothrena's eyes widened. Thorin Oakenshield, yes she knew the name. Amenthroot had taught her much of the fallen dwarf kingdom of Erebor and the dwarf prince who was desperately trying to reclaim it.

"So...this is the hobbit." The leader mused to himself. His eyes suddenly found Lothrena and she froze, almost swearing that her heart had stopped. "And...a woman?" His steel eyes gave her a suspicious once over as she bowed, taking care to keep her ears hidden. "I do not recall asking you to find _two _more companions, Gandalf." The wizard said nothing and with a huff, Thorin's attention turned away from her and to the hobbit. "Tell me mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

The answer that followed was sputtered from the shy hobbit's mouth. "Parodn me?" The dwarf began to circle the hobbit, making both Bilbo and Lothrena suddenly feel very small.

"Axe or sword is your weapon of choice?" Unsure of what to say, the hobbit jested about his skills in conquers, but let the joke die immediately as he noticed the look on the dwarf's face. "Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The company laughed at the poor hobbit's embarrassment and elbowed each other over the good laugh, save for Gandalf and Lothrena.

"And you, maiden. Do you fight?" Lothrena started, having been caught off guard. She was surprised the king was even acknowledging her presence.

"Aye, m'lord." She offered, pulling a large, ax from her pack, displaying the beautiful weapon for all to see. The pride in her chest swelled as the dwarves all but drooled over the impressive weapon.

"You sound so sure." He noted, taking her all in. She was quite impressive for a woman, the weapons she carried spoke of knowledge and strength.

"I have been in many battles my lord." At this, he seemed surprised.

"At such a young age?" Lothrena's heartbeat faltered at the realization that she'd said something wrong. She looked to the wizard for guidance, but found he had gone to sooth the flustered hobbit.

"I am not as young as I seem, m'lord." She answered hesitantly, relaxing as the king nodded and seemed to accept her vague answer. With a wave of the king's hand, the dwarves made their way to the dining room and Lothrena went in search of Gandalf.


	3. The Quest

Lothrena learned very quickly of the Dwarf king's hatred for her people. She realized now why the wizard had warned her to hide her ears and thanked him mentally. He simply nodded to her as the dwarves spoke of their plans.

Lothrena couldn't help but wonder, however, how Thorin would react to her? She was indeed an elf, but she had never seen another of her race. Her only friends were the creatures of the forest and Gandalf. And even still, she's not completely an elf. She isn't completely anything, in truth. She is alive, yet dead.  
She is an elf, yet a wolf, a dear, a tree, the stream. She is an Ent. She _is_ the forest.

She sat in silence across from Gandalf, beside the king, as they spoke of Thorin's travels. Thorin spoke hesitantly as he answered the cheered calls of his men. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Lothrena felt her spirits fall along with the dwarves'.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, sounding completely enthralled. Gandalf seemed to catch on almost instantly as he pestered the small hobbit for some light. The hobbit obliged, tutting off to fetch a candle. "Far to the east," the great wizard began, unfolding a piece of parchment on the table. "Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Lothrena found herself staring deeply into the features of the dwarf king beside her, taking in every wrinkle, every crevice of skin. A blush spread over her milky features and she sat back in her chair.

Gandalf's sudden babbling caught Lothrena's attention, the room suddenly pestering him as to how many dragons he had slain. Shouts echoed and dwarves shot up at each other, Bilbo trying desperately to intervene. Lothrena nearly squeaked as the king shouted a dwarven command, the entire company falling back into their seats. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread; the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing wondering weighing the risk perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The room exploded into cheer as Thorin lead his men in a joyous and protective chant.

"You forget!" Balin inturrpted, causing the suddenly joyous dwarves with grave words. "The front gate is sealed...there is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true." A key played between Gandalf's fingers, capturing the full attention of the king. Lothrena watched, intrigued as the wizard handed the dwarf the silver key.

The brothers at the end of the table let smiles burst onto their faces as realization hit them. Gandalf explained the runes, using his long pipe to point them out among the ink on the map. "There's another way in."

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." With a deep and heavy sigh, Gandalf prodded at the map. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle Earth who can." At this, the blue eyes of the wizard found Lothrena's, silently inviting her to the map.

"M-me?" She stuttered, pressing back from the table. "Gandalf, I have never-"

"Dear Lothrena, Amenthroot has taught you well, I do not doubt that you are the one to find it." With sagged shoulders, the woman took the map that was offered to her, letting her long graceful fingers slide over the parchment. She felt the heavy weight of one's eyes and looked up to see the king eyeing her wearily. With a blush and a sigh, she turned back to the map, sliding it back to Gandalf. "It is of no use." She explained. "These are moon runes, but I am afraid the moon is not at the phase for them to be read." The wizard nodded, taking the paper and stuffing it away once more.

Lothrena stood and made her way to the pantry, where she could finally hear herself think away from all of the men. She knew the king was weary of her, that she could tell. He could sense something not entirely human about her and she knew she could not keep it hidden for long.

A folded paper was suddenly thrust into Lothrena's face, making her jump. "Your contract." Balin offered, explaining what it contained. Reading it over, she found a smile creep onto her face. Danger, adventure, the promise of battle. It was all so exciting!

Bilbo did not feel the same. "Incineration?!" The hobbit seemed to have paled a few shades at the sight of that word.

"Oh, aye! It'll melt the skin right off your bones in the blink of an eye." With wide eyes, Lothrena watched as the hobbit turned Bofur's words over in his head. "Think furnace with wings!" Bofur explained, finishing off with being turned into a pile of ash.

Lothrena eyed the hobbit carefully, watching as he stood unmoving for a mere moment.

"Nope." He decided suddenly, as his body fell with a soft thud. Rubbing her temples agitatedly, Lothrena sighed to herself. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Sorry this one's so short, you guys. I've got another on the way!

Please Review! Let me know what you think, I would love to hear you guys' thoughts!


	4. Misty Mountains

Lothrea sighed to herself as she watched the Hobbit speak quietly with Gandalf. He flitted nervously about as the old wizard stood before him, gesturing grandly with his pipe. Turning her attention from the halfling, Lothrena found her eyes falling on the king. The key played gracefully through his fingers as he spoke to Balin, whose face clouded with an unreadable emotion. Fascinated, the elf made a note to find out what troubled the elder dwarf.

Rising from her perch, Lothrena moved to the window, casting her eye across the horizon. She worried for her forest and her friends. Amenthroot was growing old and his duty of protecting their home has fallen to her. But what really clawed at her mind was the company. The dwarves, though a merry bunch made her stomach knot. They were stubborn, that much was obvious, and she was certain it would cause a problem for the poor little hobbit.

"Care to join us?" A sudden voice pressed, earning Lothrena's attention. Before her stood the Durin brothers, smiles glue to both of their faces. Lothrena cocked her head in question. "To the living room." The blonde continued, gesturing to the room she'd come from just minutes ago.

A low rumbling flirted with her ears, catching her attention with its pained undertone. She followed the sound to the living room, the brothers leading the way. The rest of the dwarves littered the room, all of their voices mixing to create the beautiful music. Their faces were washed with many different expressions, the older dwarves holding that of pain and loss; the young clenched with curiosity and a hint of fear. Lothrena felt her own face twist in eager impatience.

**_Far over, the misty mountains cold_**

A chill ran down her spine as the deep timbre washed over her. She looked to the king, his eyes staring deeply into the fire as he sang.

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._**

She remained where she was, rooted to the spot as her eyes flitted over him. The flames almost seemed to like his face, the pipe in his hand, forgotten as he remembered something dark. Balin's voice suddenly joining in made her jump.

**_We much away, ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold._**

Looking back to the king, her eyes found his, a blush spreading over her pale cheeks. She found it impossible to look away, Thorin's eyes locked firmly on hers. He had no shame as he stared at her, fully aware that he had been caught.

The room filled with sound as more voices joined in.

**_The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees, like torches, blazed with light._**

The pain in the king's eyes scorches the elf, making her shudder at the thought of what he'd seen. A war torn man stared into her very soul in that moment, breaking through the majestic and graceful mask he'd worn.

She felt a slight tug on her pant leg and turned to find Bilbo Baggins fiddling with his shirt tail.

"M'lady, I am afraid none of the beds will fit you, nor the couches." She smiled down to him but shook her head.

"That is quite alright, master Baggins. I could never sleep without the stars of the night staring down on me anyway. I will retire outside for the night." She informed before bowing and walking out the door, but not before casting one last glance at the dwarf who stood by the fire.

* * *

GAH! Why are they all turning out so short? :( Sorry guys.

Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated! I'd really love to hear what you think!

I posted the pictures of Lothrena to my profile if anyone is interested! :)


	5. Green Dragon

"Lass!"

Lothrena awoke with a start, nearly falling from her resting place on top of the hill that contained Baggend. Her eyes found the large, bald dwarf below whose arms crossed lazily.

"Sorry t' startle you lass, but I saw the way you downed yer ale last night." He huffed, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Aye." She stated. "What of it?" The bald dwarf smirked at her surly reply.

"I am making an early start fer the Green Dragon. Care for a pint?" At this, a wide smile split across the elf's face and not a moment later, Dwalin found himself side stepping to narrowly miss the descending elf.

"What are you waiting for, Dwalin?" She taunted over her shoulder before beginning for the inn.

* * *

Lothrena tipped back her drink once more, receiving a slap on the back, accompanied by a hearty laugh from her bald companion.

"Living all yer life in the forest!" He roared with laughter. "And to think I used to live in a mountain!" At this Lothrena released a chuckle herself.

The two had caused somewhat of a stir in the inn upon their arrival. It was obvious the Shire was rarely visited by dwarves or men. Dwalin had given a young halfling proper fright, causing the poor girl to nearly loose her footing. She only imagined how the poor creatures would receive the whole company.

At that exact moment, two young dwarves burst through the door, the rest of the company slowly following the two Durins.

"Mister Dwalin!" The brunette huffed as he found a seat. "How could you not wait for us?"

"Easy," the large dwarf stated, taking a swig from his cup, "I already found m'self a drinking buddy." Again, Lothrena felt the dwarf's large hand clap her between the shoulders. Rolling her eyes at her new friend, she turned to the brothers.

"Has the hobbit stirred?" Fili shook his head at her question, giving a huff.

"We are to wait here for him." Lothrena smirked at the boys, turning in her seat to order them each a drink. "Not much for waiting, are you?" She teased, flicking one of the braids that adorned Fili's lip. The young blonde smirked at her, rolling his eyes in return.

"Early start, Dwalin?" The strong voice gave her pause, her every nerve instantly confirming his presence.

Thorin's eyes found Lothrena's as she turned to greet him, their murky depths giving her pause.

"Oh, aye!" The bald man grunted. "Nev'r met a woman who can toss 'em back like this one." He smiled affectionately at the girl before ruffling her multi-colored locks.

"Really?" Thorin mused, his lips curling in a way Lothrena could almost call a smile.

"Aye! What's this make, Lass?" He asked, nodding to the empty mug in her hands. "three, or four?"

Her lips parted, the answer on the tip of her tongue.

It never left, however, as a tray promptly made contact with the back of her head, a clatter sounding through the air. Lothrena's vision cracked red for a moment, her blue and black hair flitting into her line of vision.

"Oh my!" The halfling woman gasped, dropping to retrieve the drinks strewn across the floor that Lothrena had ordered not a moment ago. "My apologies!" She rushed, frantically wiping at the spilled ale. Lothrena kneeled to the halfling's level, offering a pale hand that suddenly curbed her actions.

"It's quite alright." She assured with a gentle smile before handing the cups to the flustered hobbit. "No damage done, little one."

A sudden shooting pain ripped the smile from the elf's face. "Isn't there?" Thorin growled, his grip in Lothrena's hair tightening.

"M'lord, I don't understand, wha-" Her words were cut short as the hand fisted in her hair twisted, revealing a sharply pointed ear.

* * *

Welp, this is possibly shorter than the last chapter.

please let me know what you think! :)


	6. Hot Head

The speed in which Thorin left the inn was almost frightening. His furs and coats billowed over the frightened elf, all eyes following him. Fili and Kili sent an apologetic look to the elf before chasing after their uncle. When a hand was thrust into her face, Lothrena even jumped.

"C'mon Lass." The kind face of Dwalin looked down at her, and he promptly patter her on the back once she had reached her feet. Tears burned in her eyes, threatening tospill over. Blinking the wretched things away, Lothrena followed the warrior outside, being met with a line of ponies. Casting her eyes to the front, she found the two brothers arguing animately with their uncle. Their mouths clamped shut suddenly, Kili almost taking a step back. Lothrena nearly hissed as she narrowed her eyes on the king, knowing he'd just snapped at them for defending her. With a huff, she turned to approach the dwarves holding onto the ponies.

"We apologize, miss." Dori sputtered. "We didn't account for another rider, much less one of your size." She smiled sweetly at the dwarf, in turn bringing a smile to his face.

"That's quite alright, Dori. I think I'll manage." She said before turning on her heel and walking away from the group and their fuming king.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Ori asked excitedly. "I do hope so. Mister Baggins seems like such a nice hobbit." It was at this time that Dwalin scoffed, raising a bet.

"I wager he won't." The brawny dwarf raised. From there, it tumbled on, every person taking a bet besides Thorin who simply rolled his great sapphire eyes. His mind was otherwise ocupied, thinking of the woman - no, the _elf - _who was no where to be seen. How? _How_ could _Thorin Oakenshield_ be fooled? _An elf? _How could Gandalf bring such a creature along. Surely he knew him better than that. His mind snarled in betrayal.

"I wager he will!" Everyone's heads snapped back at the thumping footfalls that caught up to them. Lothrena trotted up, finally making her appearance on the back of a great black Gundabad Warg. Understandably so, the company's ponies began to trap around as if unnerved. And why they shouldn't be? A warg had tromped up completely unannounced, be it hostile or not.

"Lothrena!" Gandalf cried joyously, ignoring the fact that she rode upon a great beast. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to. Sleep under the stars?" He asked knowingly. Lothrena relaxed immediately, glad to be in the company of her old friend. His mirth made it obvious he'd no idea of Thorin's previous outburst.

"Is that even a question?" She jested, finally noticing the looks of fright on the dwarves faces. "Fear not!" She announced, patting her warg's neck affectionately. "Tis Gráinne. I have known her since I could hold her in my arms. No harm shall come to you from this warg." To further prove her point, she scratched the beast behind her right ear and along her neck, earning a rather comical groan from her as her back paw thumped the ground in pleasure.

"An elf upon a warg!" Thorin sneered. "By Durin's beard Gandalf, I don't know why I listen to you." Lothrena's heart dropped once more as she fell to the back of the procession, her head hanging.

"Please don't listen to him." A voice chirped. Startled, Lothrena's head shot up, her eyes finding Kili.

"I'm sorry?" She cast her eyes to her other side, finding Fili.

"He can be quite rash sometimes." He clarified for his younger brother. "He's got a bit of a temper on him."

"So I've noticed." The elf huffed, running her fingers through the warg's fur - to which she received an appreciative grumble.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Kili insisted, placing a hand over hers. Fili, taking note of this action, mirrored it with a tight squeeze and a smile.

"It's not you, we promise. He's always hated elves." With a taunting smile and a raised eyebrow from said elf, Fili realized his phrasing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lothrena merely shook her head, dismissing it as footfalls once again caused the company to turn. There was a split moment where Thorin's eyes connected with hers, then the hands of his nephew's clamped firmly on hers. Lothrena could've sworn that in that moment anger or jealousy swelled in the depths of his eyes, but dismissed it as shock that his nephews would touch such a foul creature.

"Wait!" Bilbo huffed as he approached. "Wait!" The poor man looked as if he had just run the entire way. "I signed it!" He stated proudly, handing the contract to Balin. After close examination, the dwarf smiled, declaring 'Master Baggins' a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

Oh my gosh you guys! Over 700 people have read this story! I think I'm having a panic attack...

Thank you SO much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love you all so much! :)


	7. Fireside War Stories

Lothrena huffed as she drew shapes in the dirt before her, any shape or form of sleep seeming pointless with Bombur snoring so loudly. A sudden stir caused her to start, her eyes coming to rest on the hobbit who was making his way towards his pony. Smiling to herself, she leaned back. Nestling into the warg behind her, Lothrena found her eyes straying. First to the fire, then to the brothers. Their hands busied with their pipes, taking no notice of her gaze. Next, her eyes drifted to her wizard, puffs of smoke escaping his long pipe. Finally her eyes fell upon the king. His eyes were closed tightly, all tension seeming to have seeped from his body. Lothrena smiled to herself, this Thorin's she didn't mind. Peaceful and even handsome, his chiseled features holding no form of malice.

A sudden shriek made her flinch, Gráinne snapping her head up with a low growl as her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword at her side. Lothrena cooed the creature lowly, running her fingers through the fur on her neck. Gráinne's amber eyes met her master's and with a low whine, she rested her mussel protectively on her shoulder.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked quietly, curiosity lacing his words.

"Orcs." Lothrena spat, wrapping her arm tighter around Gráinne.

"Orcs?" Bilbo's concern spiked as he all but pranced over to the two brothers. Thorin's sudden stir caught Lothrena's eye, completely oblivious to the brothers unsettling their poor hobbit.

"Throat cutters." The blonde murmured. "There'll be dozens of them out there. Lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and Quiet, no screams... just lots of blood." The youngest Durin bit his lip as the hobbit turned away in fright, chuckling quietly with his brother.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin chastised, stepping forward to glare at his sister-sons. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The youngest Durin looked to the hobbit in shame, apologetically offering "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin spat, tromping past the company and nearly knocking into Lothrena.

"Don't mind him, Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin offered as he stepped forward. Bilbo found a spot on the ground as the old dwarf began telling of the great battle at Moria.

"Moria had been taken legions of orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." A blood chilling growl ripped from Gráinne at that name. Lothrena hissed, finding her teeth bared as Balin went on. "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king."

Her eyes found Thorin then, knowing he'd seen the death of his family just as she had. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed... we did not know." Her heart clenched with pain for him then. A death was one thing, but missing? He could be dead or alive. For Thorin, not knowing was probably the worst pain of all. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." The old Dwarf's mouth turned up in pride.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe." A chill ran down Lothrena's spine she envisioned Thorin, young and fueled by rage as he faced the monstrous creature. "His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin spoke with adoration. "Our forces rallied forcing the enemy back. Our enemy had been defeated!"

A sudden wave of pain washed over the old dwarf's features then. "But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then... There is one that I could follow. There is one I could call king."

A massive shiver ran through her then as Thorin turned, his eyes catching hers. Grief shone brightly from his eyes as he stepped forward.

"And the pale Orc?" The hobbit suddenly questioned, causing Lothrena's head to snap his direction. "What happened to him?" She felt a growl emit from her throat, catching the attention of a few of her companions. Dwalin's large hand was placed on her shoulder for comfort, which she took gladly, gripping his large hands in her own.

"He slunk back into the hole wince he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." A broken sob tore from her at that moment. She had wanted to kill him. She had wanted to drive her sword through his bloodied skull, just as he had to her father.

"Filth indeed." She snarled, suddenly rising from where she was slumping against Gráinne's shoulder.

"Lassie, are you alright?" Balin asked, suddenly at her side. Before she could stop them, tears had run down her pale cheeks, causing the company alarm.

"Fine." She gritted through clenched teeth before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Gráinne found her not too long after her exit, the elf perched along a ledge, eyes surveying the landscape. Her chin rested on her crossed arms, her legs curled up beneath as a shelf.

"Do you think it wise to disappear into the forest alone, lass?" A sudden accent startled the woman, her eyes meeting his as he settled beside her. The bald dwarf gave her a weak smirk.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I could not remain with everyone. Not like this." She motioned weakly to her reddened eyes and swollen lips.

"What's wrong, lass?" She shot him a defensive glance. "You can tell me anything." His hand rested on her shoulder once more.

"You're not as alone as you think." She gasped. Dwalin's hand squeezed, his kind eyes begging for an explanation. "I have met the Defiler as well. I have met his wrath." She spat. "Dwalin, do you recall how I told you of my home in the forest?"

The large dwarf nodded, grunting "Aye."

"There is a reason I'm known as Child of the Earth. My parents were slaughtered before my very eyes, their remains fed to the warg of their killer. I wasn't even able to give them a proper burial. I was left alone, The Defiler taking no pity on me. He raped me of my childhood, of my _life_. I did the only thing I knew then. I ran to the forest." Gráinne rumbled behind her, her pained whine echoed by the one that left Lothrena's lips. "He set his wargs on me then. A young girl, barely able to run for all of the wounds he'd inflicted. They chased me into the forest, tearing everything down in their wake." A shuddering sob broke free as Lothrena lost the will to speak.

"And then?" A low voice asked, stepping closer. Lothrena looked up to bore into electric blue eyes, a weary expression crumpling the king's face. Her heart shuttered as he stared into her very soul.

"Then he caught me." She whispered, not looking away. "His wargs tasted my flesh over and over, but he took care not to kill me. He wanted me to feel it. He left me to die."

Anger flared in the eyes of the king as he kneeled down, neither of them looking away. A callused hand reached out to run through blue and black locks, a caress that scared her more than his vicious grip in her hair that morning. "Gandalf told me you were strong." Fingers grazed over a pointed ear, eliciting a gasp from the flustered elf. "I had no idea... Is that how..." His brow scrunched up in curiosity, taking a sapphire lock between his fingers.

"No." She answered for him. "Gandalf did save me, but not then. It was Gráinne who saved me then." She turned to ruffle the creature's fur while a smile. "I heard a whimper in the forest, not to far from myself. It was the only thing that drove me on. I found her wrapped in bramble, a young warg pup scarcely large enough to fend for herself." She turned back to the king. "We are all alike. We have been exiled, left for dead." A smirk found its way to her pale features.

"You have robbed me of my revenge on Azog, My king. I shall just have to return the favor." She teased playfully. "So tell me, what's the best way to kill a dragon?"

* * *

Excuse me as I make my character suffer. xD

Yay! Highest word count yet! Which is...pretty pathetic haha

Thanks so much for the favorites and follows and the reviews!

I feel so loved! haha More to come soon!


	8. NOTE!

Hey guys

Just a quick note here! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days and even though I did, it took me a damn long time to do so :P

I'm mapping out the next couple of chapters and tweaking what I have a little bit so you should have an update either tomorrow or Friday :)

Thanks for being so patient! I really love all the feedback! Keep it up, please!

Love and dwarf kisses,

Onyx


	9. Bathing Kings & Blushing Elves

Peeling her eyes open was quite a task this morning, her tears from the night prior dried on her clumped lashes. She rubbed her throbbing temples, sitting up to take note of everyone else's state. She huffed, irritated to find everyone still asleep. Of course she would be the first one up.

Another quick once over corrected her assumption, noticing the king's absence. His bed roll lay unmade, his furs abandoned as well. Knowing he was awake knocked any hope of going back to sleep. He would wake everyone when he returned, that was certain. Rising to her feet, Lothrena stretched out her stiff joints. A particularly loud pop caused the warg - who had been playing the part of pillow and heater - to stir. A great whining yawn stretched from the beast, followed by a huff which was loud enough to wake the Durin brothers.

"G'morning." They offered groggily, before the younger rolled onto his side once more. Snores started instantly causing the blonde brother to roll his eyes comically. "Did you work it out with Thorin, then?" He suddenly asked, catching the elf off guard.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Last night when you left, he followed. He looked really upset. Jelous, even, when Dwalin went first." A blush heated in her cheeks and she struggled not to bite her lip. A smile spread across the young dwarf's face. "Did something happen?"

"Um- I, I suppose its all sorted." She spoke quickly, looking anywhere but the young prince who bore a shit eating grin. "I'm going to...I'm just...I'll be right back." She chirped shyly before disappearing into the trees once again.

She honestly wasn't sure why she did that. To get away from Fili's confrontation? To search for Thorin?

She pursed her lips at that. What had he meant? Thorin, /jealous? Why would he be jealous of Dwalin? A twig snapping nearby prompted the elf to grab her sword, ready for attack.

Thorin's thick silhouette broke through the trees, causing a smile to crack her face. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerily as she sheathed her sword.

"Elf." Thorin's voice broke through the trees, his powerful form wrapped in a single fur. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away. His hair was dripping, his chest - that was covered in thick, coarse, black hair - was peeking from the fur. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

He had been bathing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" His dark glare cut off her speech, a unsure feeling flooding her chest.

"Is something the matter?" He growled quietly, eyes never leaving her.

His sudden snap had caught her off guard. Her voice seemed frail in comparison to his. "No, why would there be?"

He sneered at that, ignoring her reply. "Because I do not remember giving you permission to speak."

"I thought that -" She moved to gesture at the rock where she'd poured her heart out to him, her voice dying in her throat as his eyes fell upon the spot.

"It changes nothing. You are not to speak to me unless something is wrong, am I understood?" Shock seared through her, a smoldering spark washing in her temples, causing tears to pebble in her eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself." She cast her eyes downward, looking pitifully to anything but him. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Yes, my lord."

His stocky figure brushed past her swiftly without so much as a single word. Her teeth clenched painfully, her vision blurring in anger.

With a huff, she cursed the false hope Fili had spurred in her.

"Sorted out, indeed."

"M'lady!" The hobbit chirped excitedly as she broke through the trees. His lips pursed curiously as he waited for her kind response. None came. "M'lady?"

"What is it, master hobbit?" Her tone was clipped and irritated. The hobbit twiddled with his thumbs, unnerved. "Well? Out with it!"

The small creature jumped in fright. "Oh, nothing." Her eyes found him now, her expression having softened at his defeated tone.

"I am sorry, Bilbo. I didn't mean to come off as short with you. You have caused me no harm, it was wrong of me to cast my anger upon you." A kind smile passed over his face.

"Yes, you were." An eyebrow raised at the hobbit's sudden tone. "Not to worry! No harm done!" Lothrena smirked, the hobbit's sassy tone having dropped. "Come, we are to set off soon and I highly doubt Thorin will wait for any stragglers."

The elf sighed, making her way over to her belongings. She smiled back at the hobbit, picking up her things.

He smiled back. However, the look of pain at the king's name had not escaped the hobbit.


	10. Injured Ponies & Jealous Dwarves

Gráinne huffed impatiently as she thumped by Fili and Kili's ponies. The three creatures would nicker or groan to each other occasionally, almost as if speaking to each other.

"It seems our beasts have made friends!" Kili observed curiously, an innocent smile gracing his features.

"It seems that they have." The elf mused, though she didn't seem to be focusing on them. Her eyes were cast upon the king, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"You alright there, Rena?" Lothrena started at the nickname, turning to the blonde dwarf.

"What did you call me?" His face crumpled in concern, reaching out to cup her shoulder.

"I meant to offense, if you don't like it-"

"I love it, Fili!" She giggled at the dwarf's red cheeks as she patted him on the head. "Much better than 'elf' or woman', anyway." She huffed, casting dark eyes upon the king. The prince's eyes darkened in concern.

"I take it's not as sorted out as I had hoped, hmm?"

"I'm afraid not, Fili." She sighed, looking back to him. Before she could brush off the prince's saddened expression, his pony let loose a great, painful whine. The elf's hazel eyes snapped to the creature's face, giant tears beginning to roll down it's fuzzy cheeks.

"Thorin." She called, her voice having found power once more. When the king did not respond, she tried again. "Thorin!" This time, his great eyes were cast upon her but he did not falter. "We must stop."

"We stop when I say, woman, and I say we ride on." With a growl, the elf whipped Gráinne's reins, tromping up to cut off the temperamental king.

"A pony is hurt, _your majesty_, and I will not sit idly by while it suffers." The king cocked a great eyebrow.

"What care do you have for ponies?" He huffed.

"They do not call me the Child of the Forest for nothing, Thorin. Animals are a part of me as much as the earth itself, now I will ask you once more. Stop."

Blue eyes bore into hazel, both screaming a challenge. It was the king who broke first, nudging his horse with a growl. The small creature took the cue to trot on, leaving the stunned elf behind. Eyes narrowing and lip curling in distaste, the elf huffed before returning the back of the group. With a loud thump, she slid from the saddle on her warg's back.

"What do you think you are doing? The brunette prince hissed in fear. "This will only anger him more!"

"I will not let this poor creature suffer because your uncle is stubborn enough for 6 dwarves."

"Rena, stop. He's going to have your head!"

The elf ignored him, stepping before the blonde prince's injured pony. "And just _what _do you think you're doing, _elf_?"

With eyes ablaze, she turned to face the king who had stopped the group and trotted up on his own pony.

"My duty, your majesty." She snapped before turning to the pony once more.

* * *

"That was a very brave thing you did." A small voice startled the elf as she worked carefully with the pony's chipped hoof.

"I only did it for him." She said, patting the halted horse affectionately. "Injured himself pretty good back there." The hobbit nodded somberly before plopping down next to her.

"Why do you care for the animals so deeply?" The elf paused, looking to the small man at her side.

"They're my family. I protect them, it is my duty." He nodded, looking to the pony lying comfortably on the ground. "What is it Bilbo?"

The hobbit started at the sound of his name, fiddling with his thumbs absently. "That doesn't really seem fair." He admitted, looking to the elf.

A kind smile spread over Lothrena's lips. "Actually, it is. I owe my life to my forest and the animals. They took me in when my family was killed and have protected me ever since. It is only fit that I do the same for them. Besides, I love the earth. It's not a chore."

The hobbit nodded quietly, watching as the elf ran her fingers over the pony's smooth hooves. It was all healed, he noted. A smile passed over his face as he watched her comfort the creature, running her hands through its fur and cooing softy.

The fire crackled across the clearing, the sun still setting the sky a warm amber in its decent. A shiver ran through the elf. It was going to be a cool night.

Rising from her perch, Lothrena stepped away from the ponies and into the company once more. She glance over her shoulder as she walked, smiling to herself as the hobbit began to talk with his pony once again.

Plopping down beside the large warrior, Lothrena nuzzled into Dwalin's warmth, sighing when he wrapped a great arm around her.

"Come to steal all my warmth, lass?" The gruff chuckle rumbled against her ear on his chest, almost lulling her to sleep.

"You know it!" She chirped, curling closer to his warm frame, arranging his furs across both of them. His large hand clapped her on the back from probably the tenth time since she met the dwarf, but this time it was gentle. A comforting gesture.

"Don't look now," a mischievous voice whispered in her ear. "But your admirer is watching." Cracking her eyes open, they caught onto the youngest Durin. She pursed her lips as a creeping feeling swept over her. Eyes, she realized. Eyes that were boring holes into her skin.

"My admirer? Who -" A chill ran over her as she realized the direction the sizzling glare was coming from. When she looked up, her eyes locked with the piercing, almost glowing orbs of Thorin Oakenshield. A dark glare was set on his brow, his knuckles white as he clutched his furs. She watched as his jaw shifted slowly, grinding his teeth no doubt. not once did his eyes leave her. A blush spread over the elf's cheeks as she realized what was going on. He was jealous of Dwalin.


	11. Deluge, Indeed

Lothrena shifted upon her warg, tugging half heatedly at the collar of her tunic. Sweat was beginning to crush the fabric to her skin as the sun bore down on the company. Her pants seemed tighter, the thin fabric sliding against her with the heat. She grimaced to herself.

"Not one for the heat?" Fili jested, nudging her in the side. She rolled her eyes, nudging him right back.

"Not one for clothes." She answered shortly, immediately regretting her confession. The two brothers stared at her, slack jawed, Kili's eyes flickering between her face and chest. "What? I live in the forest with no one but animals, I have no need for modesty." She rushed Still the dwarves sat dumbstruck.

"You're gon'a have to forgive them, lass. Youngin's probably never seen a woman like that before! Much less had one!" An uproarious laugh left the dwarf, a few others joining in, much to the Durin brothers' embarrassment.

"Hey!" Kili snapped, red face finally looking away from the elf. "I /have/ had a woman!" More laughter echoed through the trees at his disgruntled squawk.

"Aye! We're not that young!" Fili chided, huffing.

"Oh come now, lads. He was only teasing." Balin sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother. The great warrior only smirked. "Besides," the old dwarf started. "Your hand doesn't count as a woman."

Even Lothrena couldn't help but gasp with laughter, suddenly finding it hard to catch her breathe. The young Durins promptly turned red from their hair to their beards, floundering as they searched for a retort. The company howled with laughter, several dwarves slapping their thighs and knees in hysterics. Ori sat frozen atop his pony, completely lost on how to respond. Lothrena's bell like laughter filled the air, making Fili and Kili turn even reder - if that were even possible.

A sudden splash caused the elf to jump, wiping at her now damp forehead. A smile slowly slid across her face. Rain. It was finally beginning to rain.

* * *

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori shouts from his pony, keeping his head ducked below his hood as we trot on, "Can't you do something about this deluge!?"

"It is raining, master dwarf!" The grey wizard huffed, rolling his eyes at the dwarf. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

It was beginning to become extremely difficult for Lothrena not to play in the rain. She always played in it in her forest, but she wasn't there now. She was also vaguely aware of the eyes striking sapphire eyes that would look over his company, and linger ever so slightly on her.

A sudden bump at her side caused the elf to start and her eyes found Gráinne, a disappointed whine leaving the warg's muzzle. Lothrena gave the beast a sour look and kept on. Again, the warg nudged her, this time with more force, and pointedly hitting her with the elf's saddle and supplies. Rolling her eyes, Lothrena huffed. "Really, Gráinne? Can you please _try_ to contain yourself?" The elf mumbled for the warg's ears only. "You're not the only one who wants to play in it."

A shocked cry ripped from the elf as the warg's teeth nipped playfully at her shoulder. "Gráinne. Stop it." She warned, looking directly into the warg's eyes. Something almost like a smirk spread over the warg's muzzle and if Lothrena didn't know any better, she'd say the warg was done taunting. But she knew better.

Groaning as she was shoved _yet again_, Lothrena turned to the warg, putting her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to stop until I give in, are you?"

The humorous huff she received confirmed her suspicion, and with an irritated sigh she removed her saddle and sack from the warg's back, the beast taking off not a second later.

"Sassy little thing, isn't she?" Lothrena chuckled at that, looking to the rider who was now at her side.

"Sassy, yes. I think you'll find, however, that little is not quite the word you're looking for, master hobbit." Bilbo smiled kindly down at her, extending his hand in offering. The elf handed him her bag, which he placed on Minty's side beside his own. The cocked eyebrow she received caused her to smile.

"Bilbo, I don't think Minty will be able to carry this." It was true. For all the strength the elf possessed, even she found it difficult to hold the saddle. Still, the hobbit held out his hand. "Bilbo-"

The force of the saddle being yanked away from her almost caused the elf to fall. Almost.

"Aye, Minty may not be able to carry such a weight, but neither can you, lass." Lothrena shook her head at the bald warrior, casting him a look of mildly entertained irritation. Though she had to admit, she didn't mind the gesture one bit.

* * *

Lothrena could sing for the feeling on the damp earth beneath her feet. Bare toes curled into the soft dirt, a delightful squish reaching her ears. Her shoes sat dry in her sack which now hung on Minty's side. For all her pride, the elf had allowed herself just this, even as her great black beast tromped along in front of the group, splashing and biting at the rain as it went. Both the elf and the warg had resorted to a pup like state due to their favorite weather. The warg turned now, short barks of glee filling the air. Her great eyes fell upon the elf and she resorted to a pouncing position, her tail wagging gleefully behind her.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Lothrena sprinted at her warg, tackling the beast in a great splash of tangled, wet limbs. The warg retaliated by rolling with the elf until she had pinned her, lapping up the water from her face.

Musical giggles escaped the elf as the warg played with her, a sound which set the king's teeth on edge. He watched as the woman wrestled with a creature twice her size, and his eyebrows seemed to reach his hairline as she pinned the creature with almost no effort. A triumphant smile lit up Lothrena's face, and Thorin himself found the corners of his lips tugging upward. Shaking the feeling, the proud dwarf sat up just a little straighter, convincing himself that he only found interest in her strength. After all, if she could take down a warg with little to no effort, he had every right to be impressed. Even by an elf.

"Lass, what are you doing?" Dwalin's thunderous voice broke through the king's thoughts and he found the elf, head tilted back with mouth open. Cocking an eyebrow he watched as she skipped over to the warrior's side, innocently batting her eyes. "Lass, what mischievous-" An amused roar left his bald friend as the elf shot the water she had just caught in her mouth at him.

Thorin's jaw clenched and he returned his sight to the trail ahead. He would later dismiss the tightness in his chest as nothing more than a side effect of the rain. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, was _not_ jealous.

* * *

Well. I failed. I'm sorry it took so damn long to update.

This week has been nothing but drama and mind games and I didn't have any time to write.

thanks for being patient! I love you all!

I'm updating the next chapter after my 3 o'clock class so it should be up tonight :) :) :)


	12. ANOTHER NOTE!

Hey guys!

sorry I'm writing another note rather than a chapter but I'm just giving you a heads up. I'm involved in a production of Into The Woods that goes up next weekend. This means that this entire week is tech week. I will be pretty much MIA during the run of this so I'm really sorry! I will try to write every chance I get but I just wanted to let you know!

thanks for being so understanding! I'll get back as soon as I can! :)


End file.
